deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Segata Sanshiro vs Akuma
This will be the fifth episode of Retroman's battles. Description Sega vs Street Fighter, which extremely powerful video game martial artist from Japan will win? Intro Martial artists are some of the most famous types of fighters. And in fiction, there are plenty of them. But what would happen if martial artists suddenly became extremely strong? Then you'd get these two. Segata Sanshiro, the mascot of the Sega Saturn. And Akuma, the most powerful Street Fighter. It's my job to find out who'd win in a fight. Segata Sanshiro Segata Sanshiro was a Japanese martial artist that Sega created as a mascot to advertise the Sega Saturn. Segata would appear in commercials where'd he force someone to play the Sega Saturn until "their fingers broke". However, when Sega decided to leave the Sega Saturn and move onto the Dreamcast, they showed one final commercial where Segata sacrificed himself to save the company from a missile. Anyway, Segata Sanshiro has the ability to clone himself and can perform a Judo throw which causes an explosion. Segata was strong enough to punch falling cars and space shuttles into the air, survived getting hit by a 90 mph baseball, and can breathe in space. He also is fast enough to outrace an Olympic speed skater on foot. However, Segata's explosive Judo throw doesn't work on dead people, he wasn't able to save the Sega Saturn and has lost to Sonic in a martial arts fight. But despite this, people to this day still remember him as the Chuck Norris of Sega. Segata: Sega satan shiro! (You must play Sega Saturn!) Akuma Akuma, also known as Gouki in Japan, is basically a living weapon. He was originally a member of Goutestu's martial arts school alongside his brother Gouken. Goutestu started teaching the Satsui no Hado to them both. Gouken didn't like this and left, but Akuma continued to stay until he basically became a demon. Akuma then killed his master and used his blood to finger paint the walls. Akuma then battled Gouken, and lost. A few days later, Akuma battled Gouken again and this time, he won. Akuma then started to become obsessed with Gouken's pupil Ryu, and to this day, basically stalks him everywhere. In fact, he does this so much some people think he is Ryu's father. Anyway, Akuma has the same abilities as Ryu for the most part: Hadokens, which are fireballs, the Shoryuken, which is an uppercut, and the Tatsumaki Sen-you know what, I'm just gonna call it the Spinning Kick. Akuma also has the ability to fire Hadokens in the air, and can shoot fiery Hadokens as well. Akuma can also teleport. His most dangerous move is the Raging Demon, which is an attack able to destroy someone's soul by using their sins against them. Akuma can also transform into Shin Akuma, which gives him a stat boost and makes him turn purple and white. And then there's Oni, which is Akuma at his fullest power. In this form, he was able to match Asura and destroy a part of the moon. Other Akuma feats include destroying an island with a punch, destroying a cruise ship and defeating both Ryu and Ken. However, Akuma has horrible defense and must always be on the offensive. Akuma's Raging Demon will also not work on people who haven't sinned. Overall, Akuma is a very powerful warrior who's biggest weakness is his lack of defense. Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Pre-Fight Alright, I've analyzed both characters. It's time to see who'd win. Death Battle Results Next Time Dio Brando vs Wario. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Retroman Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles